The present invention relates generally to semiconductor process chambers and more particularly, to systems, methods and apparatus for refurbishing an electrostatic chuck from a semiconductor process chamber.
Semiconductor process chambers typically use an electrostatic chuck to secure the workpiece (e.g., semiconductor wafer) as the workpiece is being processed (e.g., etched, cleaned, imaged, deposition processes, etc.).
Unfortunately, the various processing of the workpiece can also cause unwanted deposits (e.g., etch residue polymers, particles, etc.) to form and adhere to the electrostatic chuck. The unwanted deposits can also flake off or otherwise transfer from the electrostatic chuck to contaminate the present or a subsequent workpiece being secured to the electrostatic chuck for processing.
The electrostatic chuck is periodically removed from the processing chamber and replaced with a new electrostatic chuck to prevent the contamination of workpieces. The electrostatic chuck is a complex and expensive component of the semiconductor process chamber. Replacing the electrostatic chuck increases the cost of operation of the semiconductor process chamber.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an effective electrostatic chuck refurbishing system, method and apparatus so a refurbished electrostatic chuck can be reused.